


Please Don't Go

by zeeissorandom



Category: Gay - Fandom, MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom, beef/etho, beeftho - Fandom, etho/beef - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Gay, M/M, mindcrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeeissorandom/pseuds/zeeissorandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Etho walks through the woods in the middle of the night while it's raining, and sees a house in the distance. As he goes to it, he knocks on the door, expecting to find someone he's never met before to take him in. But, boy was he wrong. This was so much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! just letting you all know that one of the characters in this story talks a lot about suicide, depression, and cutting, so if you are sensitive to those subjects at all, I suggest not reading this fic, as it is a main point in this whole one shot. just watching out for you guys :3

~Etho's POV~

I pushed my silver hair out of my face and walked through the rain, having a hard time seeing through the fast falling water droplets in front of my face. I made my way under a cliff and stood there for a second, trying to dry off.

"Hello?" I called out loudly, in hopes of a response, getting none. I sighed and looked around, seeing a light from a distance. I took a breath and started running for it, hoping it wasn't a lava pool. It was a small house, but well constructed. I walked up under the small overhang the house provided, my clothes dripping onto the wooden ground beneath me. I knocked on the door softly.

"Be there in one second!" I heard a voice call from inside. My eyes widened a bit and I froze. It was a voice I knew all too well. I thought of all the memories the voice brought back, all of the fun times we had together flooding into my mind all at once. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't just run away, he would see me. I just stood there, eyes wide, frozen in place. The door swung open and there he stood. Beef. I didn't know what to say, nor could I say anything at all. He stared at me with his dark brown eyes, his mouth falling open a little bit. We stood staring at each other for what felt like forever until I decided to break the silence.

"U-Um." I whispered, locking eyes with him. "I-I can go i-if you want.. Uh, I-I'll just-" I started, turning to walk off, until I felt him grab onto my arm. I looked back at him, and he stood, same stunned expression on his face as before, but now his hand was wrapped around my arm. 

"P-Please don't go." He whispered. God, I had missed his voice after all this time. I missed it so much. I missed him. I looked at him and moved back towards him, our bodies only inches apart. "Please. Don't leave again." Beef said quietly, tears springing to his eyes. I shook my head.

"I won't." I assured him and he nodded sadly. I brought him into a tight hug, his arms around my neck and my arms around his waist. I held him as close as possible. I wanted to be close to him again. I needed to be close to him again. I felt a few tears fall down my face as I buried my head into his shoulder, feeling him shake a bit as he cried onto mine.

"I missed you so much, Etho." He choked out. I held him tighter, more tears falling from my eyes. I didn't cry often. I hated the feeling, but I swear, it was impossible to really hate the feeling of anything while holding him close to me. I held him, rain falling a few inches behind us, while we remained on the dry deck. I felt my cold clothes press against us, probably making him all wet. I pulled away from the hug, wiping a few tears from my face. He stared at me.

"Beef, I am so sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry for everything. For leaving you, for being a jerk, for just everything. I'm so sorry." I told him and he shook his head. "No, don't let me get away with what I did. I'm a terrible person for doing what I did. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Beefy." I told him, using my old nickname for him. He smiled and nodded.

"Let's get you inside. You're soaking." Beef told me, and I nodded softly, walking inside, but staying near the door, as my clothes were still dripping. I wasn't going to tell Beef, but I was so cold I could barely even feel my feet. I shivered a bit as he came back into the room I was in. He was holding a towel and an old set of my clothes. I smiled to myself. He still had the clothes I had left at his old house. Beef walked up to me, pulling my mask down so it hung around my neck, softly patting my face dry with the towel. I could feel myself blushing red. He smiled softly at me as he started to dry my silver shaggy hair, removing the band I had around my head and setting it on a table next to us. He gently ran his hand through the damp hair, smiling as he rested his hand on my shoulder limply.

"Etho?" Beef asked, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Yes?" I responded, staring at him. He took a small breath and looked back at me.

"N-Never mind." Beef said, disregarding his question.

"You can ask me anything." I told him. "Really. What is it?" I asked, not knowing if I was prepared to hear his question. He looked down, and I saw a tear fall from the tip of his nose.

"W-Why..." Beef started, sniffling a bit. "Why did you leave?" He finished, almost inaudible. I was taken aback by his question. I really didn't know how to answer it. Well, I knew how to, but I really didn't want to let Beef know why I did. I loved him so much, it hurt me to leave him. I took a deep breath.

"I-I.." I started out, trying to think of how to word what I was going to say next. "I didn't want to leave you." I said and he shook his head.

"I didn't ask that. I asked why you left." Beef said, a bit sternly. I didn't blame him. I was a terrible person for leaving him.

"You're going to hate me if I tell you." I said quietly. He looked up at me.

"I won't hate you. I've been sitting here alone for the past two years wondering what I did wrong. I'm sorry, but I need an answer. You won't hurt my feelings if you say it's because of me. I just need an answer. Please." Beef said, trying to hold back tears. I took a deep breath.

"I thought you deserved better." I admitted. I wasn't one for showing many emotions, but I was being myself with him. He stared at me blankly, so I decided to keep going. "You deserve someone so much better than me. I-I was suicidal, I hated myself. I just... I didn't want you to be left in the pieces of what I had become. I was so close to just..." I choked on a sob that I didn't see coming. I didn't realize there were tears streaming down my face. "I was so close to killing myself. I-I don't know why I left you. I felt terrible about doing it, but I just didn't want you to come home to something horrible one day. I'm so sorry." I sobbed, wiping tears away slower than they were flowing. Beef wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I just wish you would have talked to me about it. I could have helped you. I'm so sorry, Etho. I love you so much." Beef said and I nodded, wrapping my arms around him, having him rock us back and forth gently. 

"I'm sorry I left you." I whispered into his shoulder, now accepting the tears. "C-Can you ever forgive me?" I asked and Beef released me from the hug. He leaned in slightly, kissing me softly. I leaned into the kiss, missing the feeling of his lips pressed against mine. I pulled away and stared at him.

"I'm sorry, baby." I said quietly, pressing my head against his.

"I love you." He said and I smiled to myself.

"I love you, too, Beefy." I told him and he made me go change into the clothes. I came back out into the room and we walked into Beef's bedroom, Beef laying down, and me cuddling into his chest. I traced tiny shapes into his stomach, something I knew he loved when I did from so long ago. 

"Etho?" Beef said softly, his voice filling the room. I looked up at him. "Please don't ever feel like you can't tell me anything. I love you so much, and you are so much more to me than you could ever know. I love you so much." Beef whispered and I shuffled myself up to kiss him quickly.

"I'm sorry I never came to you about anything. I love you so much too. I never want feel like I have to leave you again. I promise you I will always talk to you if I need to. I'm sorry I didn't before." I said softly.

"It's okay. Everything is okay now. I found you and you're here and it's great.. I love you." Beef told me.

"I love you too, Beefy." I whispered, falling into a nightmare-less sleep, the first time I hadn't had one since I left Beef. Everything is perfect. This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another fic out today, and I hope you guys like it! I love the way this one turned out, and as always, I would love your constructive criticism on it! Thanks guys! Love you lots <3
> 
> ~Bai!


End file.
